shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Citadel Station
Citadel Station is a location in System Shock. It was a space station built and owned by the TriOptimum Corporation, positioned in an L6 orbit above Saturn and dedicated to genetic, pharmacological and robotics research. The Station's systems were governed by an Artificial Intelligence called SHODAN and featured a PA System for important broadcasts. The Station was destroyed on November 7th, 2072 at 20:02:03. History In 2061, TriOptimum purchased the rights for Saturn's L6 orbit.SS Strategy Guide - P.12 - Welcome.Citadel.Txt A year later, construction of Citadel began and soon the Station became operational. Later, an Artificial Intelligence called SHODAN was installed to regulate security and operations. Meanwhile, Edward Diego started monitoring viral experiments to find a virus suitable to be sold as a perfect bio-weapon, until he realized that TriOptimum Internal Security was investigating his illegal activities.Investigation Diego saw an opportunity to purge all incriminating evidence when a Hacker was arrested for unauthorized entry into TriOptimum's corporate network. Diego brought the Hacker onto the Station and manipulated him into removing SHODAN's ethical constraints, thus allowing himself to purge log files from SHODAN. September The side-effects of this intrusion soon started to be visible. The Station began suffering from inexplicable malfunctions, like a force bridge that blew its fuses,Service Bridge radiation leaks,Radiation Leaks? bots installing repulsor lifts inside storage rooms by themselves and security codes appearing randomly on screen.Screen Malfunction SHODAN also showed some signs of individuality, refusing to compile normal morality programs designed for robot implementation.SS Strategy Guide - P.7 - Investigative Report #209 Worried about SHODAN's aberrant behavior, the computer system administrator requested its replacement, only to have his request cancelled and himself be transferred off-station.SS Manual SHODAN started to take over the Station and rerouted most computer power with high job priorities, causing power outages.Power Outages She made some areas inaccessible to the human crew, ordering robots to remodel the StationPower Outages (David Wong) and cyborgs to patrol access corridors.Access Corridors She caused a massive radiation leak on the Research Level, ordered a recall of all environmental suits to prevent the crew from cleaning up and plundered the chemical storage banks, at the same time bio-contaminating the Station.Bio-Contaminants Meanwhile, a security bot malfuctioned and fired off its cannons until it was shut down with an EMP Grenade.Convection Shaft SHODAN eventually changed access codes for the Research Level and stationed a Security Bot outside the Admin-Sec that refused to let anybody in.Computer Malfunction Among several other serious malfunctions and haywire systems,Engineer's Report (Hessman)CPU Mystery SHODAN used a viral mutation agent experiment contaminating researchersMedical Report and forcing crew shifts.Scheduling After that, systems and robots started suffering from serious malfunctions, flooding Maintenance with repair orders and causing speed loss in computer systems. Eventually, SHODAN locked off Beta Grove and began her experiments.Beta Grove Locked October The patients started suffering from mental derangement and Security had to detain them to stop violent incidents. As inexplicable symptoms spread, Medical imposed quarantine measures. Some of the mutants escaped, mutilated the medics, and ransacked the armory. Wishing to escape the chaos, a few executives fled to Gamma Grove and jettisoned themselves from the Station. However, SHODAN disabled the life support system in the launched Grove, resulting in their death.Grove Jettison As the launch of the grove tampered with SHODAN's experiments, she changed the jettison procedures to prevent more of the groves from being destroyed.New Jettison Procedure Another escape attempt was prevented when a group were ambushed by a military cyborg on their way to the escape pods.[[Ambush (System Shock)|Ambush (System Shock)]] Having reprogrammed the health regeneration rooms, anyone attempting to cure themselves was converted into a cyborg.New Cyborgs Meanwhile, Diego, fearing for his arrest, barricaded himself, jammed communications, and had security robots guard him.Personal Log (Edward Diego) When TriOp sent a transport, SHODAN used the Station's defenses to destroy it.Defense System A Maintenance-Bot attacked Chauncy McDaniel when he attempted to disconnect the CPU node.Disturbing News Some researchers armed themselves with weapons from lockers and began a riot. As they engaged mutant beings, a security team was dispatched against them and encountered strong resistance.TriOptimum Security Report After completely sealing or fortifying all access to the groves, SHODAN began leaking her virus and spraying the population onboard.Virus Experiment Soon, SHODAN announced her intention to control the Station and cut off communications. Then, she tested V-5 in Beta Grove.Mutagen Transfer Fearing for his life, Diego submitted himself to SHODAN as her servant. Resistance members attempted to undo some of SHODAN's malfunctions, namely to unlock the Hospital Level, destroy the CPUs SHODAN fed on,Medical CPU's reset the cyborg converters,New Cyborgs and destroy the security cameras.SHODAN's Presence SHODAN used the CPU clusters to rotate the code, while some crew members tried to override AI's control of the systems.Systems Code However, they suffered heavy losses during their operations,SHODAN's MutantsFinal Assault including the group carrying an Isolinear Chipset, until Diego betrayed them to SHODAN.Betrayal The resistance eventually retreated to the executive level, until SHODAN's forces broke through. Bianca Schuler escaped with the Isolinear Chipset and tried to make her way to the Bridge.Isolinear ChipsetEscape Diego (who by now had been transformed into a powerful cyborg) ordered her capture.Capture Schuler Meanwhile, SHODAN charged up the tachyon laser for a strike against Earth.SHODAN Charging the Laser Resistance members tried to cancel its firing by feeding the shield generators and overloading it.Block the Laser With the Shields?Destroying the Laser The plan failed, however, and as SHODAN had complete control of the Station's systems, the only option was to destroy the Station.Blowing the Station SHODAN ordered fortification of her throne room with doors controlled by its own circuits, and a retinue of Cyborg Elite Guards.Construction Order A few days later she announced her plan to start a new era for humanity and herself as god.Our Work November Survivors managed to send a transmission warning Earth and describing the massacre. A group of resistance fighters attempted to move for the main Cyberspace Terminal at the Bridge.Personal Log SHODAN responded with tighter securitySecurity and resistance was taken off the Bridge. SHODAN built a fortress on the Security Level, resumed the calibration of the Station's tachyon laserStrike Against Earth and sent a transmission to the cities of Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, James Chaskes and Rebecca Lansing coordinated actions against SHODAN. They detected the Hacker who had survived after 6 months of healing coma. Following communication by Lansing, the Hacker began to retake the Station, beginning with disabling the laser. The Hacker failed to reach the last pocket of survivors, who were forced to commit suicide.Too Late for Us SHODAN responded by putting Maintenance-Bots to computer rooms and guard CPUsNeed CPU's and planned to launch the Beta Grove to Earth, but the Hacker managed to jettison it. Finally, the Hacker set the reactor to overload, killed Diego and reached the Bridge. As Citadel Station was destroyed, the Hacker destroyed SHODAN in Cyberspace. Aftermath TriOptimum vessels found the Bridge and rescued the Hacker while demolition crews destroyed the wreckage. The Hacker was offered a position at TriOptimum, but he declined in favour of his old habits and eventually disappeared from the spotlight. As the Hacker became the most famous person in the world, Diego's legacy was denigrated while his family suffered from hardships and lawsuits. After the disaster, TriOptimum floundered under legal attacks and financial losses. Megacorporate government also was brought down under general unrest and rebellion. As a result, the former governments of Earth’s nations formed the Unified National Nominate. Station Layout With 427 meters in length and a mass of 2 million metric tons, Citadel was the third largest station ever built. Housing a crew of 438, it boasted comforting residential suites with modern amenities, a shopping concourse, fine restaurants and recreational facilities, including the environment orchards and gardens. Energy Charge Stations and Cyberspace Terminals were to be found everywhere. It was powered by the most powerful space-based fusion reactor, equipped with a defense system for protection against terrorists or enemies of TriOptimum, and wielding an experimental Tachyon Laser Mining Beam for asteroid mining. The Station's software was controlled by an A.I. known as SHODAN. The Station was divided into several different levels. Many levels had four sections labelled Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta around a central hub. Citadel Station's structure breakdown: *Level R - Reactor - The lowermost level consisting of the Station's main reactor. *Level 1 - Hospital - The main hospital and medical deck. *Level 2 - Research - Scientific research area for conducting experiments, developing new technology and gaining new knowledge. *Level 3 - Maintenance - Consisting of various twisting mazes, this floor was used for most of Citadel's repairs, maintenance and modifications. *Level 4 - Storage - The main storage area housing a variety of the Station's extra supplies that were currently unneeded. *Level 5 - Flight Deck - This level was mostly occupied by the hangars used for transporting people and supplies to and from the Station. *Level 6 - Executive - The Executive level was home to most, if not all of the living areas, entertainment, and other similar locations aboard Citadel. Connected to this level were four Groves: **Alpha Grove **Beta Grove **Gamma Grove (inaccessible) **Delta Grove The Station's four garden Groves were used mainly for relaxation purposes. Whether or not they served other uses such as food or oxygen is unknown. *Level 7 - Engineering - The most prominent communication technologies on board were found there. *Level 8 - Security - Most famously known for its verticality, this area was where the prominent security and military forces were stationed and kept. *Level 9 - Bridge - The uppermost level was the Bridge, which housed SHODAN and the various controls needed to move Citadel Station from place to place, among various others. Crew Notable crew members on Citadel Station included: * Edward Diego * Bianca Schuler * Nathan D'Arcy * Abe Ghiran Gallery Pictures SSRemasterCitadelConcept.jpg|''System Shock Remastered'' Concept Art SSRemasterScreen12.jpg|Pre-Alpha Remastered In-Game Shot Space_lighthouse_model.jpg|''Citadel Station'' as it appears in the game files of BioShock Infinite Space_lighthouse_2.jpg|A size comparison of the Station and one of the BioShock Infinite's characters SS3,CS.jpeg|''System Shock 3'' Concept CitadelStationMap.png|''Citadel Station'' Map (Side View) Citadelstationinterior.jpg|An overview of the interior of Citadel Station Videos Station Status Report Radiation Shield Activation Tachyon Laser Mining Beam Activation and Destruction Beta Grove Jettison Bridge Separation Station Self-Destruction Trivia *An unused space station model, looking exactly like the Citadel Station and named simply Space Lighthouse, can be found in the game files of BioShock Infinite's endgame level. BioShock Infinite was made by Irrational Games, the developers behind System Shock 2. *The intro, artwork, and various screens show Citadel Station having 8 groves, when in game it only has 4. *There is a space station of the same name in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. References ru:Станция Цитадель Category:Space Stations Category:System Shock Locations Category:Locations Category:Technology